fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silque
Silque (シルク Shiruku, Silk in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 19 years old. Profile A sweet-tempered sister of Mila, Silque became a cleric because of her mother's influence, who was also a cleric. It is later revealed that her mother was in the service of Duma and suddenly crossed the Zofian border; leaving Silque in a Zofian monastery and disappearing. Though not knowing her reasons, Silque began to dedicate her life to save people from suffering; believing this is her purpose in life. She was then kidnapped by Thieves, who forced her into their shrine, later being rescued by Alm's group and becoming their healer. In Echoes, she entrusts Alm with Mila's Turnwheel. After the war, she heads to Rigel to heal the wounded. In-Game ''Gaiden'' Recruitment Reach the end of the Thief Shrine on the world map. Silque will be in the last room, where you can talk with her to recruit her. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |30% |30% |30% |30% |10% |0% |} Overall When considering the two Clerics that are obtained at the beginning of each route, Silque can be thought of as the Cleric with offense oriented support spells, while Genny plays a more traditional defensive/healing support role. There are 3 key spells that differentiate Silque and Genny. The first is their Invoke spells. Genny's Invoke spell is learned at level 4 and will spawn Soldiers, fairly weak units that are mainly used as distractions or to weaken enemy units; while Silque's Invoke spell is learned at level 18 and spawns Dread Fighters, which are much more powerful. The second spell that differentiates the two Clerics is Silque's Warp spell. Warp gives Silque the ability to send adjacent units to any location on the map, allowing for a greater range of strategies and flexibility. The third ability that differentiates the two Clerics is Genny's Physic spell, which allows Genny to heal a unit anywhere on the map. This makes keeping units alive in Celica's route easier since Genny never has to put herself in danger to heal her allies. On Alm's route, Tatiana can be recruited near the end of the game with the Physic ability already learned. Silque's growths are well-balanced, except for her HP and Defense. Both Silque and Genny are vital to their respective parties due to the unique spells they have. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |40% |35% |30% |60% |40% |2% |} Supports See also: Silque/Supports * Faye Passive Supports * Jesse Quotes Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Level up Quotes * "I feel sharp today. Aware. More focused." * First Turn Selection * "I will take care of this." * "The mother walks with me." Battle Quotes Defeated Enemy * "My prayers were answered." Ending ''Gaiden'' In order to aid the injured, she headed towards Rigel. Trivia *Like many characters from Gaiden, Silque has different hair colors in different mediums: it is blue in Gaiden, green in the manual for Gaiden, pink in the artbook Fire Emblem The Complete, purple in the manga adaptation, and light blue in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Gallery File:Silque Concept.png|Concept artwork of Silque from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Silk.png|Artwork of Silque from The Complete. File:Fire Emblem Gaiden p004.jpg|Silque as she appears in the manga adaptation. Silque.png|Silque as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) File:SilkFE2.gif|Silque's portrait in Gaiden. File:Silque Echoes Portrait.png|Silque's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Silque Unconscious Portrait.png|Silque unconscious. File:Silque Village.png|Silque's village sprite. Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters